Tears In Heaven
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Sometimes, the things we do feel like they aren't enough... We think about what might've happened if plans had gone differently. Rated for blood, violence, and misguided thoughts.


_**Authoress' Notes:** The song "Tears In Heaven" and its lyrics are owned by Eric Clapton. That being said, please try to enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**_Tears In Heaven_**

**_

* * *

_**

_It happened so fast..._

_In the blink of an eye, he was struck down in his prime..._

_The battle was long and violent, but there could only be one victor... and one failure._

_...But not even a failure deserves to die such a degrading death..._

He lay there; slumped on the ground like a useless rag doll, forever tarnished with the piercing hate and anger of all who looked upon him. Blood slowly seeped out of a large gash in his side, slashed open by his triumphant opponent.

_**Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?**_

Kirby didn't move from his spot on the ground. He didn't flinch, he didn't breathe... he just layed there in the cold, hard dirt... waiting for the inevitable.

_There was nothing I could do..._

_If he couldn't save himself, then no one could..._

The beast had long departed from its conflict with the young Star Warrior. No longer possessing any strength to continue battling the monster, Kirby was nothing more than infantile wannabe, unfit for anything in this world.

_**I must be strong and carry on,**_

_**'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.**_

I quickly ran to his aid, praying against all odds that something could be done to help him in his ailing need...

_We'd forget this ever happened and start over..._

_Everyone is bound to make a mistake, and Kirby was anything but an exception for that._

I placed a hand on his Sword hat and gently shook him, calling his name. He didn't respond and remained motionless. His eyes were slightly open, wearily starring off into the unknown. His breathing was slow and hoarse, but he was still alive.

_**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?**_

_**I'll find my way through night and day,**_

**_'Cause I know I just can't stay __here in heaven._**

The sky was gloomy and onimous, looming over our heads threateningly. A rumble sounded through the darkened clouds with a thunderous crash in the distance.

The rain would come soon, but it would only make things even worse for Kirby. Stooping to his level, I tried to turn his body so it would face in an upright position in order to at least try and stop the bleeding.

I could feel him squirm uncomfortably in my arms as I tried to lift him off the ground. After I heard him utter a few soft moans, I gently placed him down again. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, looking at me.

_It's only a small setback..._

_These things happen for time to time..._

_Everything will work out, as they always have..._

I looked up from the ground as I felt a drop of rain on my hand, only to realise it was one of my own tears.

**_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees._**

**_Time can break your heart, have you begging please, _****_begging please._**

Another low rumble form the skies, then a cold shower began falling over the land. The serene rain dampened the soil and gently layered the grass with fresh drops of pure water.

_The rain was supposed to be a calming and refreshing side of nature, but it wasn't..._

_It was a sign of regret and sadness..._

_Of hope lost..._

_Of pain and remorse..._

_Someone once told me __that when it rained, it was actually the tears of our loved ones in heaven, mourning over their depature from friends and family._

**_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,_**

**_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven._**

I looked back down at Kirby, only to notice his breathing had ceased and his eyes were closed. The rainfall washed away his blood, revealing his deep cuts and injuries. His right hand lay lifeless over his bloodstained sword, broken with edges chipped off from battle.

I could feel my eyes beginning to burn with more tears. Trying to blink them back, I turned away from Kirby's cadaverous body and looked down at his sword. Relectantly, I picked it up and glared at it, my sadness now turning into disgust.

_It was my fault Kirby was dead..._

_I could've done more to help him..._

_I could've helped save him..._

_But I didn't. My expectations of Kirby were too high..._

_...and now he was dead..._

I held the blade close to my chest, my forehead resting on the hilt. Fiercely stabbing the sabre through my chest, I recoiled in pain from the sudden impact. I grasped the handle tighty as realisation and horror set in at what I'd just done. Warm blood trickled through my fingers, mixing with the rain and forming a watery pool at my feet.

Now laying on the ground, I looked up, wincing in pain.

The clouds were starting to part and I could see a ray of sunshine gleaming through the sky. Amongst the trees, there was a rainbow...

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, blood flowing from my lips...

_Kirby may be dead, but at least he won't be alone..._

_...we can both cry together..._

**_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_**

**_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_**

**_I must be strong and carry on,_**

**_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._**

_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** BTW, as if you guys didn't know, Tiff is the narrator. Meh, like we didn't see that one coming, right?_


End file.
